Sacar conclusiones
by Lexy D Miyu
Summary: Gokudera era una persona espesa en cuestiones amorosas, por eso no entendía las reacciones que tenía  su cuerpo cuando estaba con Chrome. Y, cuando gracias a la chica las comprendió, Fran le aclaró el temblor que sentía cuando él se le acercaba. 599626


**Comentarios:** Ningún personaje me pertenece, todo es de Akira Amano, yo solo los uso para divertirme un rato.

Y para evitar hachas, pero esas es otra historia.

Va para la tira-hachas la patrona :3333

**Advertencias:** Insinuaciones de trío, yaoi, spoilers del Arc del Futuro por *señala lo evidente, a Fran* y OoC.

**Sacando conclusiones.**

Gokudera era una persona un poco_ espesa_ para comprender ese tipo de asuntos.

Con su mente siempre obnubilada con cosas como "Décimo", "ser una gran Mano derecha" y "Extraterrestres" la atención que Gokudera ponía en temas de cuestiones amorosas era la misma que Reborn le ponía a las quejas que Tsuna le gritaba: nula.

Por eso en un principio no le tomó mucha importancia a las reacciones "extrañas" que tenía su cuerpo cada que paseaba por la ciudad -o cuando se citaba en algún lugar- con la Guardiana de la Niebla. Aunque si habían logrado asomar algunas dudas en su cerebro, pero al no poder darles una respuesta lógica, se había limitado a ignorarlas, siempre y cuando pudiera hacerlo.

Y, mientras más cerca estuviera su cuerpo del de la Guardiana, mas difícil era ignorarlas.

Y no fue hasta tiempo después que habían encontrado su respuesta, y todo gracias a Chrome, luego que la Guardiana, con un sonrojo más pronunciado de lo normal, dejara un beso casi en la comisura de sus labios al despedirse, el cual, y aun no recordaba exactamente cómo había pasado, termino convirtiéndose en eso, un beso en toda regla, que había logrado intensificar las reacciones de su cuerpo y que por fin pudiera comprenderlas y darles una explicación.

Y, cuando se separaron, no necesitaron decir o agregar algo más.

Todo estaba dicho entre los dos.

―Eres idiota.

Las manos que sostenían el libro temblaron y Gokudera, despegando la vista del libro que leía, la posó en la figura del mocoso enfrente suyo intentando asesinarlo con la mirada.

―Eres idiota y el que no seas capaz de aceptarlo no es mi culpa.

Fran se agachó rápidamente en ese momento, justo a tiempo de esquivar una tostadora que iba directo a su cabeza. Y, cuando volvió a repetir el insulto, una licuadora no tardo en seguir el trayecto de la tostadora.

―O ciego, si prefieres― dijo, mientras cambiada el libro de página, leyendo con avidez―el que no te hayas dado cuenta de lo tuyo y lo de Chrome es porque eres un ciego idiota.

La mano que sostenía la lámpara tembló ligeramente mientras los ojos de Gokudera se abrían ampliamente.

―Y ni siquiera te diste cuenta tú solo de eso− continuó, dedicándole una mirada seria por encima del libro que tenía en sus manos―si no fuera por Chrome nunca te habrías enterado … idiota.

Gokudera ignoró el curioso tono que había empleado el niño al pronunciar esa frase por estar ocupado en intentar convertirlo en cenizas con la mirada, al mismo tiempo que recordaba como efectivamente había sido la chica quien lo había besado en primer lugar.

Un casi invisible sonrojo se había apoderado de sus mejillas al recordarlo y sus instintos asesinos habían incrementado.

― ¿Y a ti que fregados te importa de cualquier forma?

Fran, cambiando de página, lo ignoró completamente.

―Mmmm ese Luffy podría ser un buen ayudante de superhéroe.

― ¡No me ignores cuando te hablo!

El sonido de la página al ser cambiada volvió a ser audible después de eso.

― Si estas necesitado de atención ve a otro lado que yo no te la voy a dar.

Una vena palpitó en la sien del Guardián, un brillo asesino refulgió en sus ojos y sus manos buscaron inconscientemente y en auto reflejo un par de dinamitas en sus bolsillos las cuales solo se detenía de encender y lanzárselas gracias a su autocontrol y el "por favor no lo mates" de su jefe y la Guardiana.

―Tsk, como si un mocoso como tú comprendiera esas cosas.

―Mejor que tú si… idiota.

― ¡Ja, vaya tontería!—exclamó en tono irónico antes de agregar enfadado― ¡Y no me llames idiota, estúpido mocoso!

―A diferencia tuya yo si sé perfectamente lo que quiero… idiota.

Gokudera rodó los ojos e ignorándolo, se recostó en su sofá con su libro en manos antes de soltar en tono bajo un "como si eso fuera posible" y un "como si pudieras querer algo interesante" que causó que Fran volteara a verlo con interés.

Y, antes de que Gokudera se diera cuenta, Fran se había acercado a él hasta dejar su rostro a escasos centímetros del suyo, consiguiendo que un temblor –que ya era casi habitual sentirlo cuando ese mocoso se le acercaba- lo recorriera por completo.

Y, antes de que pudiera soltar un ¡¿Qué chingados estás haciendo? el niño ya había posado sus manos en sus hombros y sus labios sobre los suyos en un contacto que, aunque leve, lo hizo sonrojarse de golpe y provocó que abriera los ojos sorprendido; que su respiración se acelerara y que un extraño déjà vu lo invadiera por completo, muy parecidas a las sensaciones que tenía antes cuando Chrome…

Oh no puede ser.

Un temblor lo invadió por completo cuando la horrible realidad lo golpeó al mismo tiempo que un sudor frío bajaba por su espalda causándole escalofríos.

¡¿Pero qué fregado…?

El grito escandalizado en su mente se cortó cuando Fran, luego de unos segundos había acabado con el contacto de sus labios, separándose unos centímetros de él y, viendo fijamente al Guardián que le regresaba una mirada de total shock habló.

―Saca tus conclusiones.

Y campante había salido caminando del departamento, dejando a un Guardián incrédulo y en shock atrás de él.

―Tres… dos… uno― contó con aburrimiento el ilusionista antes de que un "¡estás muerto maldito mocoso!" resonara por todo el complejo de departamentos y segundos después un italiano furioso y sonrojado saliera del cuarto y comenzara a perseguirlo por toda la ciudad.

Fran soltó un suspiro antes de echarse a correr, esquivando las ocasionales dinamitas que el Guardian le lanzaba.

Definitivamente todo sería más sencillo en su vida si solo fuera Chrome quien le gustara, y no también ese voluble, agresivo y explosivo italiano lento e idiota.

Un suspiro cansado salió de sus labios antes de que se agachara para esquivar otra dinamita directa a su cabeza.

Vaya gustos problemático.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Se nota que me encanta que los Reyes PIMPs se anden besuqueando entre ellos xDDDD

¿Reviews? :3333


End file.
